


Methodical and Explosive

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to deal with this loss, and then they would make those responsible pay for it in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methodical and Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Prompt: Left Brain/Right Brain

Maggie didn’t even pick up the phone when she saw the news coverage of the explosion on the television set in her office. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed her bag and raced outside. The driver assigned to her caught a glance of her face and followed her out to the car. He handed her inside, trying not to comment on the pallor of her face or the fact that he could see her entire body trembling.

When the driver got behind the wheel of the car, Maggie managed to give him the address of her destination before she dropped her head against the back of her seat.

( _This was not happening. This could not be happening._ )

When they finally arrived, the car had barely stopped before Maggie was out and running up the stairs. She bypassed the elevator in the lobby. It would take too damn long. When she finally made it to the floor she was looking for, she was in an all-out run down the hall. 

( _Somewhere she had lost her shoes, but she couldn’t care about them right now._ )

She knocked on the door and then she pounded on it, worry gripping her. 

“Mikaela! Mikaela, open the door and let me in!”

( _Please, please be there._ )

When no one answered, Maggie pounded on the door some more, her worry turned to panic. “Miki, please let me in!”

( _Where are you?_ )

When Mikaela still didn’t answer the door, Maggie remembered that her friend had given her a key to the apartment. She fumbled in her purse, dumping most of it out in the hallway as she tore it apart looking for the key. When her fingers touched the keychain, she pulled it out of the purse and fit it into the lock.

( _She’d come back for the items she dropped, later._ )

She found Mikaela sitting in the middle of the living room on her coffee table staring at her TV as the news station kept replaying the coverage of the explosion and the details surrounding it. She was almost surprised to see that the TV was still in one piece. If she had been at her place, something might have been thrown through the television just to make the horrible images go away.

“Mikaela,” Maggie said softly, coming to sit down beside her.

Mikaela turned her head to look at her friend and there were tears streaking down her pale face. Maggie could count on one hand the number of times that she had seen her best friend cry, but these tears were different. These were tears that she knew were on her own face and she hated the circumstances that had caused them.

“How?” Mikaela’s voice was so soft that Maggie barely heard it. “How could something like this have happened?”

“I don’t know,” Maggie hated not having the answers. She put her arms around Mikaela and pulled her closer. “I just don’t know.”

“They can’t be gone,” Mikaela said softly into her shoulder. “They’ve been through so much. _We’ve_ been through so much.”

“I know. I know.”

The two friends held each other tightly as they cried together over the loss of so many of their friends. Mikaela was glad that Maggie had come, but she couldn’t stop watching the news coverage. It was like it was on a never ending loop to cut as deeply as possible into the people that had been close to the Autobots. It kept showing the ship lifting off and then the explosions that tore through the ship and sent it crashing back down to Earth. When they started listing the name of the Autobots that had perished, Mikaela shuddered as fresh pain tore through her.

“I want them dead, Maggie,” she finally said as the list of dead reached the end and started up again. “Starscream. Megatron. That damn Sentinel. I want them all dead for this.”

“We’ll make them pay, Mikaela,” Maggie promised. “I don’t know how, but we’ll make them pay for what they’ve done.”

“I should call Lennox and Epps…”

“Later,” Maggie said, pulling her up off the table and over to the sofa. “We’ll call them later when we can form the right words.”

At Maggie’s confirmation of some kind of plan, whatever had been holding Mikaela as together as she was snapped and she broke down into harsh sobs. Maggie cuddled her close as she did so and when she finally cried herself to sleep, she still held on.

While Mikaela got lost in her grief, Maggie held onto her and refused to let go; and when the details of the explosion and the list of the dead played over again on the screen in front of her, Maggie began to plan.

She would plan and Mikaela would carry those plans out. She would be methodical and Mikaela would be explosive. That’s how they would make this work. She would analyze every detail of what had happened and she would come up with a way that they would strike back in memory of their friends. Mikaela would look at her plans, listen to her ideas and she would put them into practice.

With the Autobots gone, their human friends would have to cause a reckoning. Maggie and Mikaela would be the ones to lead the way. Mikaela had just lost almost everyone she loved in that explosion and Maggie wanted someone to pay for that. If anyone could come up with a way to avenge the Autobots’ deaths, the two friends could and would.

The way they worked together was one of the reasons they were such a lethal combination. It made them dangerous colleagues to deal with but even better friends.


End file.
